


Dance

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Ballet, dance, him just takin the ankle thing off and putting it back on because fuck you that's why w a y n e, megamind on house arrest, v v vauge descriptions of ballet cause i dont dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: College AU Megamind, but he also does Dance





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> just... dance. he dance

“Megamind did you add another Major to your schedule?” 

“... No...” 

“Megamind...” 

“Listen, hear me out, okay... I’m a genius.” 

Roxanne huffed, shaking her head a bit. “Youre a mess is what you are. Alright, let’s see what the hell you did.” 

“Dance.” 

“Do I want to know?” 

“Probably not.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Classes starting soon, with all three of them having different schedules meant a lot of different things. First, they got up at various times, second, they left at different times, and third, they returned home at different times. 

Now, Megamind was smart, but also dumb. Becoming a double major, since they hadn’t really been able to fix the schedule to make it a minor, meant more work. Sure, he could manage it, but it meant more classes, which ended up making him the first one to leave and the last to return at night. Pissed off Wayne to no end, since he was supposed to watch over Megamind, but Megamind always seemed happy. 

See, he had gone the route of ballet, over modern, and really enjoyed the dance instructor, and how she helped each student personally. Which was especially helpful with his balance issues. At some point, he revealed to her that he wasn’t built for Earth’s gravity. She had joked that, perhaps that was why he was so short. 

There were times when Megamind got weird looks, seeing a he was both presumably male (his beard had finally started growing in!) and, well, the obvious, but it was easy enough to ignore. 

After this issues with his balance had been... at least addressed, he found ballet... rather easy. He found ways to break everything down into math and formulas, and this was no different to him, causing him to understand things a bit better the first time. Still, new dances cause the same balance issues as before, and each time they had to readdressed so he could work past them. Damn Earth’s gravity 

The first time Roxanne saw him dance, she had told Wayne she was going out to get away from his pissiness, and ended up near the School of Dance. She had considered it a moment, before stepping in.

Class was over, at this point, so she moved about to find Megamind’s normal class, planning on walking home with him, if only so that Wayne, now trying to get people to call him ‘Metro Man’ in normal conversation, would get off her back about Megamind being smart and having more classes than both of them. 

She stopped outside the classroom, before pushing open the door, peeking inside. 

Roxanne watched him cross the classroom in careful, measured steps, focused in on the rather simple routine, stumbling at the end and catching himself on the wall. The instructor smiled softly. 

“Remember, hon, your center of balance is higher than ours.” He nodded a bit at her words, turning, then spotting Roxanne at the door. His cheeks went fuschia, and he huffed, looking away quickly. 

“Sorry, Mrs Bramlett... apparently I have an escort home now...” His voice was bitter, and Roxanne chose to spoke up then. 

“I mean I can leave if you want, but Wayne was bitching again and I thought it would get him off my ass if I checked up again. I can leave.” 

Megamind blinked, before shaking his head. “No, I just... wanted to try that one more time, y’know, see if I had it down.” He smiled at the instructor, before grabbing his bag, moving over to Roxanne. 

They moved down the hall, before he paused, cursed softly and ducked into a different, empty room. Roxanne frowned, following him. 

She watched as he dug through his bag, finding the ankle cuff that he was supposed to be wearing. He looked over at her. “Not a word.” 

“Nope.” 

He nodded, snapping it back on, before straightening up. “Super easy to take off, and I hate doing anything with it on here.” 

Roxanne nodded a bit, before motioning for him to follow her. “Minion is attempting meatloaf today.” 

“Oh! Meatloaf!”


End file.
